Vs. Remoraid
Vs. Remoraid is the eleventh episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/10/15. Story The boat arrives at Red Isle, at the port for the Whirl Cup stadium. It is a large open stadium, the ocean flowing in, the ground replaced by the ocean. Several platforms are on the water, and old columns. Elise: Wow! It looks incredible! Conway: This used to be the location of an old temple. Ian: Trainers are pouring in. Bayleef: Bay. Elise turns, seeing the valley overflowing with trainers. Many of them were around the Pokémon Center, which was by the ocean. Off to the side is a cliffside, where trainers were training. Conway: Let’s head to the Pokémon Center. We better register. The group heads down there, and they enter the Pokémon Center. They head to the desk, having to wait in a long line. Nurse Joy: Are all of you registering for the Whirl Cup? Elise: Yes we are! Togepi: Toge, toge! Nurse Joy: Perfect! Now, if I can get all your info. After they finish, they head outside, towards the water. They see Misty, the group surprised. Misty: Hey guys! I guess I should’ve expected you guys here. Ian: You competing as well? Misty: You know it! When it comes to proving you’re the strongest Water Pokémon trainer, you have to fight all them off! Conway: This will make for an interesting tournament to say the least. Elise: (In awe and under breath) Wow. Misty’s competing too. Boy: Hey! You guys! A young boy runs up, a smug expression on his face. Boy: My name’s Marcellus, and I challenge you all to a battle! Ian smirks, as Elise turns to gauge his reaction. Ian: Fine. Start with her. Ian points to Elise. Elise: Me?! Marcellus: Her? Ha! She seems weak. It’ll be a good warm-up at the very least. Misty: She is not weak! She’s a powerhouse! Elise: I am? Conway: You are. Plus, this will be some good training before the tournament starts. Elise: (Sighs) Alright. I accept. Marcellus: Ha! This’ll be a piece of cake! The two take their positions by the water, at a cove which is a natural water field. Togepi is sitting on Bayleef’s head. Marcellus: Go, Remoraid! He throws the Pokéball, choosing Remoraid. Remoraid: Remo! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Remoraid, the Jet Pokémon. It shoots water from its mouth to propel it backwards to escape from predators. It can also use this water gun to attack foes, being accurate up to 300 feet away. '' Elise: Let’s go, Corsola! Elise pulls out her Lure Ball, choosing Corsola. Corsola splashes in the water, excited. Corsola: Corsola! Misty: Aw! It’s so cute! I want one now! Marcellus: Remoraid, Water Gun! Elise: Go for Tackle! Remoraid spits Water Gun at Corsola. Corsola swims at Remoraid, dodging the Water Gun. Marcellus: Dive, and use Water Gun! Remoraid dives underwater, Corsola confused as it stops where Remoraid was. A stream of water hits Corsola from below, launching it skyward. Marcellus: Ha! You don’t have any water experience! Use Water Gun! Elise: Mirror Coat! Remoraid fires Water Gun, as Corsola glows with a multi-colored aura, the Water Gun reflected back. Remoraid is hit with the attack, knocked back. Marcellus: Let’s switch it up and use Bullet Seed! Remoraid’s mouth glows green, as it shoots several seeds at Corsola, all of them hitting it hard. Corsola floats belly up, defeated. Ian: Corsola is unable to battle! The winner is Marcellus! Marcellus: Oh, yeah! In your face! Conway: A Water Type knowing a Grass type move! A brilliant idea for a Water Pokémon contest. Misty: And against a Water Rock combo like Corsola, Marcellus: Alright! (He points at Ian.) You’re my next foe! Elise: (Voice shaky) Hold on! Marcellus looks at Elise, as she returns Corsola to its Lure Ball. She puts it away, as she pulls out a new Pokéball. Elise: I’ve still got another Water Pokémon. Go, Horsea! She chooses Horsea, which chirps happily in the water. Horsea: Horsea! Misty: Horsea looks like it’s doing really well. Conway: Elise makes sure to get it exercise when she gets the chance. Just like you instructed to her all that time before. Misty: Hm. Marcellus: Ha! Fine! Another battle to help Remoraid evolve! Elise: Huh? Evolve? Misty: That’s why you want to battle? Marcellus: Of course! An evolved Pokémon would be perfect for the Whirl Cup! Now, Remoraid, Bullet Seed! Elise: Water Gun! Remoraid spits Bullet Seed, as Horsea fires Water Gun. Water Gun divides the seeds down the middle, the seeds falling to the side, while Water Gun hits Remoraid. Remoraid shakes it off, eager to fight. Marcellus: Let’s see who’s Water Gun is stronger! Remoraid fires Water Gun, as Horsea counters with Water Gun. They stalemate for a moment, when Horsea’s attack pierces through, hitting Remoraid. Elise: Horsea! You did it! Horsea: Horsea! Conway: Wow! That was incredible! Misty: Horsea seems much stronger than before, and more confident. A reflection of Elise’s confidence. Conway: I think it’s a bit more than that. Horsea’s attacks hit their mark quite often, and they’re usually major blows. I think Horsea has the ability Sniper, which increases the power of critical hits. It also has strong accuracy too. Marcellus: Agh! Use Aurora Beam! Elise: (With confidence) Twister! Remoraid forms a green and black orb in its mouth, then fires a green beam of energy at Horsea. Horsea flaps its back fin, a Twister of wind forming on the water, taking the Aurora Beam. Remoraid is sucked into it, and comes crashing down a few moments later. Marcellus: Remoraid! Don’t give up! Remoraid resurfaces, it and Horsea looking energetic. Then, both of them glow, as they begin to change form. They evolve, Remoraid into Octillery, and Horsea into Seadra. Octillery: Waaaah! Seadra: Doo! Elise: Horsea! I mean, Seadra! Marcellus: Yeah! Remoraid evolved into Octillery! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: ''Octillery, the Jet Pokémon, and the evolved form of Remoraid. It traps its foes using its tentacles, then smashes it with its rock hard head. Marcellus: Now! Hyper Beam! Octillery’s mouth glows, as it fires a dark magenta beam at Seadra. Seadra dives underwater, dodging the entirety of the attack. Marcellus: What?! Seadra resurfaces, as it charges a turquoise energy sphere from its snout, it firing. Conway: That’s Dragon Pulse! Dragon Pulse hits Octillery, which falls backwards, defeated. Ian: (Smirks) Octillery is unable to battle! The winner is Seadra! Elise: Yes! Seadra, that was amazing! She bends down, hugging Seadra and picking it up. Seadra: Doo! Ian: So, you still want to battle? Marcellus: Uh, no. I’m good. I got what I wanted. But know that if we meet in the Whirl Cup, I’ll pulverize you! End Scene The next day, the trainers are in boats in the middle of the colosseum, the stands filled with cheering fans. Maya, the sea priestess standing in an emperor’s box, overlooks the participants. Maya: Hello, my trainers! I am pleased to have you all competing in the esteemed Whirl Cup Competition! The winner of this tournament, will receive the Mystic Water! She holds up a necklace, which had a sack shaped like a tear filled with water. Maya: I’m pleased to announce that the tournament has begun! Main Events * Elise's Horse's ability is revealed to be Sniper. * Horsea evolves into Seadra. * Seadra learns Dragon Pulse. * Ian, Elise, Conway and Misty register for the Whirl Cup. Characters * Elise (main character) * Ian * Conway * Misty * Marcellus * Nurse Joy * Maya Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Corsola (Elise's) * Horsea (Elise's, evolves) * Seadra (Elise's, newly evolved) * Remoraid (Marcellus', evolves) * Octillery (Marcellus', newly evolved) Trivia * This episode begins the Whirl Cup. * Misty returns to participate in the Whirl Cup. * Marcellus is based off the character of the day from the episode Octillery the Outcast. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Cup Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise